Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts is a song by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine. It is sung by Darren Groen as for his audition song in New Directions. Lyrics Darren: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo If I was just another dusty record on the shelf Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand, Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk? Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop? And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me When you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mixtape your friends make You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate I think finally found a note to make you understand If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo I only pray you never leave me behind Because good music can be so hard to find I take your head and pull it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by Darren Groen